


A Strange Love

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [82]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error falls in love with a soulless creature. This has to be a joke
Series: tales of the unexpected [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 28





	A Strange Love

Error always knew he was a damned creature. And knew he was hated, that others wanted him dead and gone. He had a thankless job after all. 

  
The skeleton monster never thought much of others as living things, only glitches that needed to be out of existence.   
  
Love was never on the cards.

  
  
It was a giant leap away from his thoughts.   
  
Of course, fall in love he did and with the one monster that he could not do be.   
  
They were overly friendly and would try and place their arm around his shoulders. They liked too many colours and was way too loud for his liking.   
  
Above all. They did not even have a soul so love him back. Only mimic emotions or steal it, he was not sure of the details.  
  
It was a joke.   
  
  
The multiverse was playing a joke, all the voices must be laughing their nonexistent lungs out at his plight.   
  
Error blinks the ERROR floaters from his orbits. He glances over to where the soulless creature stood chatting, not even noticing the glitch had not been listening.   
  
The destroyer of the multiverse sighs loud enough to draw the other’s attention.

  
  
The evil virus turns to him, his glasses hiding his sockets from view. 

  
  
Fresh then gives Error and easy smile and continues talking away. 

  
  
Error really did think this a joke, but for now, he let his soul pulse with the closest of the one of who he was fond of the most. Not that he would admit it out loud. It was a curse he would take down to his cold dust.


End file.
